


Uma data especial

by LadyDragonsbane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: Vinte e cinco de dezembro era a data do aniversário de Viktor Nikiforov, seu técnico, o ídolo de toda sua infância; e isso não poderia passar em branco de maneira alguma.





	Uma data especial

**Author's Note:**

> Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
> Betado pela diva da JUHh; minha beta linda e pseudo-relacionamento lésbico de 10 anos
> 
> Fanfict postada originalmente no Need For Fic em 09/janeiro/2017.  
> Feita para o Presente Amigo Secreto A&M 2016 para Theka Tsukishiro do Fórum Need For Fic

Sair às compras perto do natal era uma aventura, ainda mais quando se estava procurando um amuleto tão especial como aquele, a data não tinha um real significado para ele, pelo menos não até aquele ano.

Vinte e cinco de dezembro era a data do aniversário de Viktor Nikiforov, seu técnico, o ídolo de toda sua infância; e isso não poderia passar em branco de maneira alguma.

Enquanto Viktor ia a piscina achando que ele estava descansando no quarto, Yuri foi até uma patisserie próxima e comprou um bolo pequeno de morangos com chantilly, havia algumas rosas azuis de glacê sobre o doce e isso o fez lembrar ainda mais dele.  
Como Viktor demorava a voltar, guardou o mimo no frigobar que havia no quarto e voltou para a cama; qual não foi a sua surpresa quando Viktor e Cris invadiram o quarto.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu quando Cris os deixou, tal era a fixação de Viktor em se esfregar em Yuri, gelado como estava.

— Você está tão quentinho Yuri!! - Dizia abraçado a ele enquanto ria.  
— Você parece uma pedra de gelo Viktor! - Rebateu tentando afastá-lo um pouco.

Assim que conseguiu que o técnico se aquietasse e se sentasse, foi até o frigobar e pegou o doce, o colocando no criado que havia entre as duas camas.

— Feliz aniversário Viktor, desculpe ser um bolo simples de padaria, mas as flores me lembraram você e eu…

Mal pôde terminar, Viktor o puxou pela mão, o fazendo se curvar sobre ele para poder abraçá-lo, fazendo com que perdesse completamente a linha do que dizia.

— O embrulho é muito bonito também - brincou sussurrando em sua orelha, deixou que a mão passeasse pelo rosto dele, até ter seu queixo na ponta dos dedos — S-p-á-s-i-b-a Y-u-r-i¹ - Disse de maneira pausada, pronunciando cada letra.

Yuri estava praticamente congelado no lugar, seus olhos presos nos azuis dele, tentando captar cada nuance das palavras ditas e das breves insinuações que ele fazia lhe sorrindo.  
Engoliu em seco quando Viktor se inclinou mais para a frente, ficando a centímetros de seu rosto.

— Esse é o melhor aniversário - Afirmou sorrindo — Vamos fechá-lo com o ouro — Afirmou pegando a mão dele e tocando a aliança com os lábios gelados.

Yuri sentia seus batimentos aumentarem drasticamente a cada segundo e seu rosto devia estar brilhando em vermelho como um farol; mas seu mundo desacelerou quando Viktor passou da aliança para seus lábios.

Os dele eram gelados contra os seus; mas o toque era tão delicado que ele se deixou levar, abrindo seus lábios quentes para dar passagem a língua ávida dele.

Os dois estavam em um mundo à parte, esquecidos do bolo de rosas azuis em cima do criado; pois o único doce que ele queria eram os lábios do seu katsudon².

Natal era o aniversário de Viktor, e Yuri não precisava de nenhum incentivo comercial para presenteá-lo.

**Author's Note:**

> Spásiba¹: Obrigado em russo  
> Katsudon²: É o apelido que Yuri ganha durante o anime; e também é um prato japonês, constituído por arroz coberto por tonkatsu(costeleta de porco empanada) temperado com molho e envolto por ovo bem cozido ou não.


End file.
